


Bad Dream

by definitely_not_trash



Series: Fnaf short stories [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Child Neglect, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, In general William is just not a great dad but he's trying kinda, The Bite of '83, just my headcannon on how things went down, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: Once again, William finds himself comforting a crying Michael after having another nightmare-
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: Fnaf short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828423
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo-I'm highkey new to the fnaf fandom so I apologise if they are a lil ooc- I know a lot of people imagine Michael as the older brother but I always kinda saw him as the crying child so thats sorta my headcannon lol  
> I'm kinda a sucker for cute family moments, and honestly I just needed to write about William bein a good dad and carin for his kids cause everythin I've read has always portrayed him in a more abusive light (which I mean-yeah that's valid lmao) I just needed some fluff in my life, so enjoy this lil short story! :)

The older man slept in his bed, the quiet hum of the ceiling fan being the only other noise in the room.

The man was slowly roused from his dream by the sound of a young child's cries, and the gentle tugging on his blanket.

"God child-" he squinted his eyes at the clock next to his bed, nearly 3 am. "What do you want-" he pulled himself upright, squinting at the clearly upset child.

"D-Daddy," the young boy cried "I-I had a bad dream I-" he sniffles, large tears rolling down his cheeks as he hiccuped a bit, "I-I'm scared-" 

"Michael-" William started, his first instinct was to tell the child to go back to bed. The young boys incessant sniffles and his pitiful expression touched a part of the man's cold heart in a way only his own children could, and with a hefty sigh he pat the bed next to him, opening his arms a little, "Come here-" 

The young boy quickly crawled into the bed with his father, shaking a bit as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. William took him into his arms, hugging the boy, murmuring.

"Hey-hey…" he rubbed the boys back slowly, trying to calm his sobs, "You're okay, it's going to be okay Michael-" he slowly laid back down, letting the boy relax into his embrace. "It was just a dream, I'm here to protect you-" he pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's forehead with a gentle ruffle of his pale brown hair. 

Michael relaxed against his father, feeling safe in his embrace he let his eyes close, the tears starting to slow now. He leaned his head against his father's shoulder and drifted off to sleep, having exhausted himself by crying. 

The older man pulled the blanket up over himself, as well as the young boy, before drifting back off to sleep himself.

The alarm cried out with a distasteful wail, and the man quickly silenced it with a tired slap. His left arm was numb, and his youngest son still lay asleep on top of him. He watched the young boy for a moment, the way he breathed slowly. How he looked so at peace, so calm. He ran his fingers through the boys soft brown hair, relaxing, taking in how the boy looked so much like himself. From his pale brown hair to his expressive blue eyes, all the way down to the shape of his nose. The older man sighed out, glancing at the clock again, blissfully unaware that this would be the last time he would ever spend a quiet moment with his son as he is in this moment. With his son while hes still alive and human. 

"Michael-" he ruffles the boys hair softly "It's time to wake up bud-" 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! I wasn't sure if I was gonna add another part to this but here I am! This is kinda following the minigame plot(?) I suppose. My personal headcannon is that the crying child is Michael, so yeah, if you disagree with that, that's okay! Enjoy my short lil chapter lol

Everyday was a little quieter, a little less...cheerful, without Elizabeth around. Just thinking about his older sister brought Micahel to tears, his heart aching. Often he would find himself sitting in her empty room, pouring over the drawings, the flower decorations on the walls, the soft pink colour of her bedspread. The emptiness that weighed heavily in the air of the room. Left without a purpose now that it’s inhabitant was gone. A thin layer of dust had begun to settle over the dresser, making everything seem matte and dull, the colours muted. Michael found himself mourning. Mourning like he did when his mother had passed, the empty pit deep inside of him eating him alive. 

He slid back into his room, hot tears streaking down his cheeks as he leaned back against the door. His whole body felt shaky, as if his limbs were made of jello. His father opted to hide his feelings, mourning the loss of his daughter deep down inside him. The place where he stowed away all his feelings and emotions. He continued to live life as usual, as if nothing had happened. 

Days, weeks, maybe even months passed, he wasn’t quite sure. The grief of his older sister had finally passed, although walking past her empty room still sparked fires of heartache deep in the void of Michaels gut. The torment he faced was non-stop. The teasing, the scaring, it was all non-stop. His brother had taken a liking to scaring the young boy, often bringing him to tears, incapable of moving, curled in a ball on the floor. Their father never cared, he was often too busy with work, hardly even noticing the distress of the younger boy. 

Fear struck deep in the boy's heart as one particular day dawned, his birthday. He dreaded it, being half dragged into the building. It was loud. Too many noises, the sounds of music, the bustle of people. Michael hid himself under one of the tables until an employee had coaxed him out. He wandered aimlessly, tears prickling in his eyes as he frantically searched for the door, heart pounding against his ribcage. 

“D-Dad-” he cried, “I want to go home-” he tugged on his father's sleeve with trembling fingers. The older man merely brushed him off, giving him a stern look.

“Dad-” He tugs incessantly, “ _Please_ -” he practically begged as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“Michael not now!” his father swatted him away, “Go wait in the back room and I’ll talk to you then, can’t you see I’m a little _busy_ at the moment?!” he gestures to the man beside him, his voice sharp, a serious, cut the shit tone. He was not having it, not right now. Michael backed away, his vision blurred with hot tears.

“Aw, give the kid a break-” He heard the man beside his father speak in a warmer tone of voice as he made his way to the room quickly, trying to avoid running into anybody. 

“He needs to learn to mind his manners, he shouldn’t be interrupting our conversation.” William replied gruffly, a twinge of annoyance lacing his words.

“Yeah, but he’s just a kid, he doesn’t know better. I think you should go have a chat with him. He seemed pretty shaken up.”

“But Henry-” He started, getting cut off by the other man.

“It can wait, Will-” Henry pats his shoulder before walking off, leaving the man to go comfort his crying child. 

Michael sits in the cold back room, the luring eyes of the empty masks boring holes into him. He held his head in his hands, trying to calm the stream of tears flowing down his face. The door opened slowly, light flooding in from the hall. His father stepped into the room, flicking on the lights now.

“What’s wrong, Michael.” he took a step towards the boy now, crouching down to his level.

“I...I wanna go home-” he cried softly, his eyes meeting his father's cold, stoic expression. 

“Why? We can’t leave until the party is over. It’s _your_ birthday after all-” his father huffed softly, furrowing his brow. 

“I-I…” Michael wiped his eyes with trembling hands, “Wanna go home-” he repeated, his breath catching in his throat. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but we can’t.” his father moved to stand now, turning at the sound of another voice from the room adjacent.

“Hey-you mind helpin’ me into this thing?”

“Yes, yes one second-” he called back, glancing back down at the child, “You can either stay here and be miserable, or go and enjoy your birthday. Up to you, I won’t _make_ you do anything.”

And with that his father walked off, leaving the child alone in the back room. 

Time seemed to drag by, seconds pulling into hours, minutes into years. Michael found himself drifting off, his dreams twisted and fuzzy, a hazy blur. He awoke with a start as he felt himself being lifted up, his eyes flickering open, disoriented.

“Hey Mikey-” his older brother's voice rang in his ears, and he squirmed in his grasp as he dragged the boy into the main room, a few of his friends helping and giggling with him. “I heard you wanna get real close to fred, yeah?” his brother cackled as he and his friends dragged the small child closer to the animatronic bear.

“NO NO-!” the boy screamed, tears falling from his eyes as they pulled him closer, “NO PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN-!” he begged, his voice faltering as they hoisted him up, pushing his head closer to the bear's mouth now. All at once Michaels head was thrust into the gaping jaws of the animatronic bear's mouth as one of his brother's friends bumped into him. The mechanical jaws closed around his head with a sickening crack of bones, and for Michael, everything went black. Blood ran through the teeth of the animatronic as the young boy hung limply in its jaws, his older brother's expression one of shock, and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Lemme know what you think in the comments, love y'all. Stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy and there we have it!! If people like this maybe I'll continue and kinda dive into a deeper plotline but idk aha, leave a comment lettin me know what you think!!  
> Love you all and stay safe! :) <3


End file.
